The Bloodmoon Hunters
by Helspawn007
Summary: From a place of learning, came a solution. An answer of how humanity would fight against the tide of beasts waiting to destroy them. Now, it is the solution that has caused the problem. 'Remember this night, for it is the night we change the world'


**I Don't Own Bloodborne or RWBY**

Years Ago, In A Place of Learning

The night was calm, there was no breeze, nor were there any clouds. With this, if one were to step on to the top of the great hall, you could look over the great Lake and gaze upon the reflection in the water. The only man made light came from the few candles put along the edges of the wall, however, with the great light of the moon, these were only mer flickers against a great light. Normally, the field around the great hall would be quiet, as the practitioners, or students of the great hall would be in their dorms, sleeping the night away so that they could continue their work in the morning.

Tonight however, dozens of students, garbed in hoods with their life's work at their sides, stood in bunches as they waited for the signal. They were clearly seen from the headmaster's study, and the headmaster looked down upon his students with an air of disgust as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

They were fools, all of them. They believed in the words of brilliant minds, but misguided minds nonetheless. They would bring destruction to all of Remnant if they weren't careful. But, then again, even his work could bring destruction, but he would never risk tapping into that unknown force.

Sending those students down into that catacomb, was the greatest mistake of his life.

And Provost William, had made many mistakes.

Behind him, he heard a set of feet slowly descend the steps. They were heavy, weighed down by hesitance and grief. But even with his aura enhancing his hearing, he could not hear the baited breaths of a frightened man. He only heard the calm, measured breaths of men who knew exactly what they were about to do.

And what they were about to leave.

The two sets of footsteps stopped at the end of the long spiraling staircase, but William did not turn to face them. To see their faces, would only be an insult to the three of them. The three of them stood in silence, William rocking in his chair and the two students waiting for the other to speak out. One of them took a step forward.

"Master William, we've come to bid you farewell." Said the first student.

This, was Laurence, possibly the greatest mind that William had ever seen besides his own. His ginger hair was matted down from hours of painstaking of intense research. He, and he alone was the reason that most stayed at the college. His voice was commanding, his aura one of power and experience despite him being in his early twenties. Laurence was a master at every craft that he put his mind too, and he was still willing to learn any craft that he didn't know already.

He would have made a good headmaster.

William slowly let his head nod up and down, and tap his staff against the floor. His anger got the better of him for a single second, and his staff hit the wooden floor a little too hard. The two students didn't flinch, it wasn't in their nature.

"Oh I know," William said, his stern, commanding tone coming through his aged throat "I know. You both think now to betray me."

Laurence took a step back, pain evident on his features. The second student put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Lorance turned to see the confident nod of his friend. Lawrance gave a thankful nod of his head before letting his friend take a step forward.

"No, but you will never listen Master." Said the second student.

This student, was the younger of the two men. The personal student of the grounds keeper, and possibly the only real fighter among the students of Burganworth. His hair was silver, at his side a regal cain, a gift from William himself for skipping to the highest classes faster than any in the history of the college. He was Laurence's intellectual equal, and the one William trusted to keep his friend in line. It appears, the master's efforts were futile.

"We are but human's Ozpin," William said "You will hinder yourself. After all, we are born of the Blood. Made men by the Blood. Undone by the Blood."

With a single voice, all three men finished the montra " **Fear the old blood.** "

Laurence and Ozpin bowed respectfully before making their way out of the room.

"We must take our leave, master." Ozpin said.

"We will not forget our adage." Laurence said.

William sat in his chair, and felt something claw it's way into his heart. Fear. Not for himself, but for the people of Remnant.

"Fear the blood." He whispered "Ozpin, Laurence, by the gods, fear it."

He closed his eyes and the door to his study closed shut. Outside of the study, the two students forced themselves not to look back at the door. They kept walking forward, their gazes perfectly focused on the path before them. They walked the halls that they called home, with an air of two men who knew they would never step foot in here again. They looked at the tools, the outdated drafts, the tables and cupboards hiding beer and memories. They were tempted to stop, but they didn't. They stepped outside of the college, to the crowd of students who shared their vision.

All conversation stopped as the younger students waited in bated breath for the two men to speak. They shared a glance, and walked through the crowd without a word. The students stood to the side, allowing them to walk unhindered, not allowing themselves to even let their cloaks brush against theirs. It was as if they believed themselves unworthy to so much as even touch them.

Both men stopped when they heard the door to the college open. Standing in the doorway, was a slender girl with perfect jet black hair and star blue eyes. She instantly saw Laurence and Opzin and strided towards them, ager evident on her face. Ozpin put a hand on his cane, but Laurence simply raised a hand and Ozpin lowered his hand. She pushed through her fellow students to get to Laurence. She looked him dead in the eyes, his neutral sight staring down her hateful gaze.

Then, she slapped him.

The sound rang out in the the silent night. Laurence barely felt the blow through his aura, his head only moved to give the girl some modicum of satisfaction with her act. He eyed her, her shaking, on the verge of tears form.

"Satisfied?" He asked.

"Are you?" She responded "You," he looked to Ozpin "Both of you! You're his sons!"

"Master William is our teacher, not our father." Ozpin said.

"And it is a teacher's duty to prepare their students." Laurence added "So that they might one day surpass them."

"Is that what this all is?" She asked "Some… power trip!? You want to prove you're better than him!?"

"NO!" Laurence screamed.

His voice resonated with a power and authority that made every student other than Ozpin shiver and take a step back. Laurence took a few measured breaths and he tried to calm himself and the students around him. He turned from the girl and made his way to the crest of the hill.

"This is not a simple rebellion, this is the start of something beautiful! Can't you see? We are on the verge of greatness! It will be a long journey, but unless we have the courage to take the first step we will never achieve that dream."

He reached the crest of the hill, looking down upon his fellow students like a king would his subjects.

"Our dear master does not have the courage, his fear hold him back. We however, do not share his fear."

"So you insult him by using the blood?" She asked.

"This is not an insult, it is a gift." Laurence corrected "We will give the master what he has been searching his entire life trying to find. We will share the gift with everyone freely. The Master, you, any student that remains. From the poorest man to the richest king, we will give salvation! We will bring greatness to all of Remnant!"

The students roared their approval, and the girl simply shook her head. Laurence saw the expression and offered her a hand "You can join us, your skills at the Arcane arts are second to none. You could help us."

Every head turned towards her, including Ozpin's. The girl smiled softly and looked up to Laurence.

"I pity the choice you've made Laurence. May you reap what you sow, because everything from here on our is because of you two."

She turned and stormed back to the college. Laurence allowed his hand to slowly fall to his side.

"So be it." He whispered.

Laurence took another deep breath before looking over the crowd "Ozpin, is everything ready?"

Ozpin nodded once and for the first time tonight, Laurence smiled "Excellent! Then lead us through the woods Ozpin, keep the beasts at bay."

He looked over the students and spread his arms wide "Remember this day my fellow Vicars! This is the day history will remember as the day we change the world!"

The students roared and cheered, as the moon shined down over the lake that cloudless night.

* * *

Authors Note: Well it has been a while sense I have done anything on this site, might be time to change that. This is just a little idea that I came up with. Might just be a oneshot but it could be a full story depending on how many people show interest.

And before someone comments on it, I know that Vicar is the term used for the leader of the healing church, but here is the birth of the church so they are all technically the founders so I was a little lenient on the term.

But either way, please tell me if I should keep this story going.

If you found this, thanks for reading :)


End file.
